Kaguyahime
by Queentha-chan
Summary: Don't run to his mansion without knowing who's there. She's on a big trouble to go there. MikuXMikuo


Kaguyahime

She ran to a big huge mansion, and found something that no one will even dare to see. "I'm here Mikuo-sama…" she looked away from the master of the house. "Tell me, why are you so formal? I mean, well-dressed?" he told her, worried about what will happen if she got injured or what.

"I'm here to serve you, Mikuo-sama. It's normal for a servant like me to dress formal to her master." She smiled then felt a pain on her body and almost fainted. "Miku, what is it? Are you in pain? Tell me, everything." He worriedly bringing her into his room and let her lay down on his bed.

"I'm… just… a little hurt… Mikuo-sama…" he let his finger trailed on her lips and shushed her "Call me Mikuo, my name, not Mikuo-sama, but Mikuo" he smiled he opened slowly her kimono and found blood on her chest down to her stomach "Mi…kuo-kun… I'm… hurt when I ran here sorry…" she dripped her tears to her blood and her injury turns back into normal, it healed "Better, and you have magic powers right?" he smirked she gave him a slight nod.

"Well, take a good rest" he patted her head and dressed her with a nightdress. She blushed; she never let anyone to dress her. "Mikuo-sama… you don't need to" he smiled "Just rest" he walked outside. She saw a pet, cat, it look so fragile, with teal fur and sharp clear mix aqua and teal eyes. She saw the necklace on its neck, Miku was its name.  
She was surprised the name of his pet is herself. He came in wearing nothing but trousers.

She was surprised when she saw him "Miku, come here" he smiled she walked to him "Yes, Mikuo-sama?" he ran his arms on her waist and lowered his face on her neck; she shivered "Let me entertain you for a while." She was confused; her master was different than before.

The cat from earlier was staring at them as the cat was staring back to the moo like it was giving a command to Mikuo. "Ah, Miku, no peeking" he blindfolded her, while the other hand grabbing her wrist and she struggled begging him to open it and let her go but he didn't "Mikuo-sama…" he smirked "Mikuo-sama? Oh, yeah, now I'm not the old Mikuo anymore." She struggled more but his grip to her wrist is stronger.

She suddenly felt her neck being touched. She shivered again, he smirked. "Mikuo-sama, I have to go to my room. I need to serve you, I need appropriate clothes" she moaned a little as he caressed her face. "You served me well now," he smirked, she was scared what will he do to her.

"I need to go" she ran, and closed the door. She ran to her room, she locked the door and found a note. She reads the note.

_Miku, come with Len. Meet me again. And you'll save from him  
-Mikuo Hatsune_

She felt weird. Why would there a person with the same name with Mikuo? She served Mikuo for seventeen years and she never found a thing like this.

She heard a knock on her window. It's a man with a cloak coming in her room. "Miku, long time we never met" he man opened his cloak, he was so handsome. His blond hair was like a mirror, like a moon, almost, the same with his clear blue eyes.

"I'm Len, Len Kagamine, remember?" he smiled "Len? Who are you?" "He must erase your memories…" he frowned "What?" she was confused who is he? And who is the man he's talking about? He puts his hand on her forehead, and smiled "Let me unlock the memories of this girl" then she fainted.

"Mikuo! Don't go!" she screamed "I'll come back for sure!" he cried their hands where so close but he was pulled by two person.

She gasped; she woke up on a huge bed… "Where am I?" she asked "Miku" a man smiled, she scrubbed her eyes and look to him. The same man she met hours ago, Len, Len Kagamine. His clear eyes were so clear like a mirror.

She saw another man who looked like Len, but his hair was teal, like the moon, so clear, so beautiful… that clear eyes made her want to see more. "You're the Kaguyahime we're searching for?" he asked "I'm not Kaguyahime, I'm Miku!" she nervously looked at him.

"Mikuo, Mikuo Hatsune" he smiled "You're Mikuo? No way, you're lying! Mikuo is at his mansion right now!" she tried to look away, but she can't. "He's a liar. He wants you all for himself. That Kaito!" he looked at her on anger.

"Why am I here?" she asked him "You're here to be betrothed with me." He smiled kindly "Why?" "My father wants me to" he kissed her forehead. She blushed "O… okay…" she nervously smile.


End file.
